


Mọi Thứ Đều Đúng Với Vị Trí Của Nó

by Jeong_95



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:54:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26770213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeong_95/pseuds/Jeong_95
Summary: “Em có thể cảm thấy mất mát ngay tại thời điểm này, giống như mọi thứ đang sụp đổ và không có gì diễn ra như mong muốn. Nhưng cuối cùng cuộc sống vẫn luôn tiếp diễn”.Với một tiếng càu nhàu, Tony di chuyển lên trên cơ thể Steve, thu hẹp khoảng cách khuôn mặt của cả hai. Gã chỉ tay về mặt Steve, mắt nheo lại."Làm thế nào anh biết điều đó?"
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 4





	Mọi Thứ Đều Đúng Với Vị Trí Của Nó

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [everything falls into place](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26582191) by [maguna_stxrk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maguna_stxrk/pseuds/maguna_stxrk). 



> Đây không phải tác phẩm của tôi, tôi chỉ dịch nó. Nếu các bạn yêu thích xin hãy qua tài khoản của tác giả và tặng một kudos cho tác giả và nếu bạn muốn reup nó xin hãy hỏi ý kiến tác giả và tôi. Cảm ơn mọi người đã đọc

"Steven"

Steve ngước lên nhìn từ bản phác họa cơ bản về Dum-E của mình và thấy Tony đang đứng ở đầu kia của chiếc trường kỷ trong xưởng, chớp mắt lờ mờ với anh. Anh lập tức thu đôi chân trước đó đã duỗi ra trên chiếc trường kỷ trong xưởng để Tony có một chỗ ngồi. Gã đàn ông làm chính xác điều đó, ngồi phịch xuống khoảng trống như xương của gã đã từ bỏ gã. 

Lần cuối cùng khi Steve liếc nhìn gã, Tony đang chống khuỷu tay vào sâu trong thân bộ giáp khi gã xử lý đống máy móc và mạch điện, bao quanh là những hình chiếu ba chiều phát sáng màu xanh lơ lửng quanh gã. 

Tuy nhiên, lúc này, Tony đang nằm nghiêng trên chiếc trường kỷ với một bên má áp sát vào mặt đệm khi tự thả mình nằm xuống một cách tùy tiện. Sự kiệt sức khiến gã trông lớn thêm vài tuổi. Steve đặt tập phác họa xuống chiếc bàn cà phê gần đó và trượt chân về phía trước trên chiếc trường kỷ, chôn các ngón chân vào đùi ấm áp của Tony.

"Em ổn chứ, cục cưng?"

"Không. Không có gì hiệu quả" Câu trả lời bị lấp lửng khi gã vùi mặt trên chất liệu vải sang trọng của chiếc trường kỷ. Mí mắt của Tony ngày càng nặng hơn theo mỗi lần chớp mắt. “Em nghĩ em sẽ sống trên núi và trở thành một ẩn sĩ. Phải, một ẩn sĩ. Nghe hay đấy. Không có nhà đầu tư hợm hĩnh nào, không có cái mã ngu ngốc nào chạy không đúng cách…” gã để những lời nói của mình thành một cái ngáp.

Steve cố nén một tiếng cười khúc khích, cắn chặt môi dưới. Có điều gì đó kéo tim anh khi nhìn thấy Tony như thế này: mệt mỏi, thiếu tinh thần và một chút ức chế.

Cực kì đáng yêu. Chúa ơi, anh thốt ra đi một cách vô vọng. Điều này thật buồn cười.

Anh sẽ không muốn điều này theo cách nào khác. 

"Em yêu?"

"Hm?" Tony trả lời, nửa khuôn mặt của gã vẫn còn áp vào chiếc trường kỷ, mắt nhắm hoàn toàn. Môi gã mấp mái không thốt ra thêm lời nào, có lẽ gã đang mơ màng trên đường đến cõi mộng. 

Thật đáng yêu.

"Nhìn anh này?"

Tony dụi mắt, không quan tâm đến sự thật là những ngón tay của gã đã bị lấm tấm vài vết dầu mỡ. Khi gã quay lại nhìn Steve ngây người, một vết dầu mỡ nhỏ đã chuyển sang bên mắt trái của gã. Có những nếp nhăn mờ trên má phải của gã, nơi họa tiết của chiếc trường kỷ ăn sâu vào khuôn mặt gã.

Steve mỉm cười, chậm rãi và ấm áp, dang rộng vòng tay. Tony tiếp tục nhìn chằm chằm vào anh. Steve nhướng mày, gục đầu xuống bộ ngực của chính mình. Tony chớp mắt. Steve lại gật đầu, khích lệ. 

Cuối cùng, Tony cũng thuận theo ý anh và bò về phía trước, đắp mình lên người Steve như một tấm chăn. Đầu gã tựa vào ngực Steve, tai ngay trên trái tim anh.  
“Vậy đó,” Steve lẩm bẩm, mãn nguyện và hài lòng. Anh vuốt nhẹ tay lên tóc Tony, để những lọn tóc ra khỏi mặt. Tony phát ra một tiếng động giống như tiếng gừ gừ và mũi nhẹ nhàng cọ vào phần xương ức của Steve. 

Steve đan những ngón tay của mình trên tóc Tony âu yếm, cảm nhận các đầu ngón tay trượt qua những lọn tóc mềm mại, cảnh tượng thật mê hoặc lòng người. Anh bắt đầu đưa tay vẽ nguệch ngoạc những hình thù khó nhận dạng được trên da đầu của Tony. “Mọi thứ sẽ ổn thôi, bé yêu. Anh hứa. Cuộc sống luôn diễn ra thuận lợi ”.  
Tony thở dài, mệt mỏi và nặng nề. "Anh không biết điều đó."

Steve ậm ừ tỏ vẻ không bằng lòng, những ngón tay vuốt dọc trên khuôn mặt Tony, lần theo các góc cạnh của bộ râu dê. Anh mỉm cười khi nhìn thấy Tony theo bản năng cọ vào cái chạm của mình. “Anh sẽ cho em biết rằng anh bất giác nói được điều này là từ kinh nghiệm. Em có thể cảm thấy mất mát ngay tại thời điểm này, giống như mọi thứ đang sụp đổ và không có gì diễn ra như mong muốn. Nhưng cuối cùng cuộc sống vẫn luôn tiếp diễn”.

Tony thở gấp, quay sang tựa cằm vào ngực Steve, đôi mắt nâu luôn đầy cảm xúc chớp lên nhìn anh. Hàng mi dưới của anh ấy dài và đậm, giống như ai đó đã vẽ chúng ngay dưới mắt gã - những nét cọ tinh xảo được thực hiện bằng mực đen. Đôi môi khô ráp của gã nhếch xuống thành một cái cau mày kiên quyết.

Với một tiếng càu nhàu, Tony di chuyển lên trên cơ thể Steve, thu hẹp khoảng cách khuôn mặt của cả hai. Gã chỉ tay về mặt Steve, mắt nheo lại.

"Làm thế nào anh biết điều đó?"

Chà, thật dễ dàng.

Steve uốn cong ngón tay của mình để bắt chước Tony, ngón trỏ nhô ra khỏi nắm tay. Một cách cẩn thận, anh ấn ngón trỏ của mình vào ngón trỏ của Tony sao cho cả hai ngón tay trỏ của họ cụng nhau ở đầu ngón tay.

"Sau tất cả những gì anh trải qua, anh đã tìm được em, đúng không?"

Tony đóng băng. Rõ ràng, đó không phải là câu trả lời mà gã mong đợi.

Steve mỉm cười, một thứ gì đó mềm mại và tinh tế đang bật ra trong lồng ngực anh.

“Em đã bước vào cuộc đời anh và bằng cách nào đó, anh yêu em, tình yêu. Anh may mắn. Em là bằng chứng sống cho thấy cuộc sống đối xử rất ưu ái với anh. Đó là cách anh biết.”

Tony lặng lẽ chớp mắt một lúc và Steve kiên nhẫn ngắm nhìn gã.

Từ từ, với đôi mắt màu nâu vẫn mở to, gò má của Tony bắt đầu ửng hồng, một màu đỏ thẫm nhẹ lướt xuống cổ và ngực. Ngón tay đang chạm vào ngón tay gã được thu lại thành một nắm tay và Tony gục khuôn mặt bỏng rát của mình vào ngực Steve trong nháy mắt. 

Steve cảm thấy trái tim mình mở rộng gấp ba lần vì sự tôn thờ. Một tiếng cười khẽ bật ra trong người anh, lồng ngực anh như đang rạo rực vì nó. 

"Anh không thể chỉ nói những điều như vậy." Một tay của Tony túm lấy một nắm áo sơ mi của Steve, nó nhăn nhúm lại trong tay gã. 

"Những thứ như thế nào, tình yêu của anh?" Steve dụ dỗ các ngón tay của Tony buông khỏi áo sơ mi và bắt lấy bàn tay của gã, dành cho bàn tay đó một cái siết nhẹ. Anh nghiêng đầu sang một bên, cố gắng nhìn vào mắt Tony. Khi bắt gặp chuyển động, Tony nhắm mắt lại, quyết tâm tránh cái nhìn của Steve.

“Thôi đi. Anh biết chính xác điều gì,” Tony lầm bầm, giọng nói như bị bóp nghẹt bởi lồng ngực Steve. Vết đỏ đã lan đến tai gã, cả hai tai đều nhuốm một màu đỏ đáng yêu. 

Lòng yêu thương tới mức bất lực không muốn phản khán khiến nụ cười của Steve trở nên lệch lạc. Anh cúi xuống hôn lên đỉnh đầu Tony.  
“Em đã hỏi anh một câu hỏi, và anh chỉ nói với em sự thật. Không có gì sai với điều đó.”

Tony không nói gì, nhưng gã thở nhẹ và đưa cơ thể vào gần Steve một khoảng không rất gần với anh, cơ thể họ đan vào nhau như những mảnh ghép của trò chơi ghép hình.

"Ồ, và người yêu này?"

"Hm?"

Steve đưa một cánh tay bao trọn lấy Tony tạo ra một khoảng không riêng hơn cho anh và gã, rướn người lại gần để môi anh khép lại chạm ngay cạnh tai Tony.

“Nếu cuối cùng em chuyển đến vùng núi để trở thành một ẩn sĩ, hãy hứa với anh là em sẽ đưa anh theo,” anh thì thầm, môi lướt qua thả từng lời vào vành tai Tony.

Tony khịt mũi, hơi rùng mình run nhẹ khi hơi thở của Steve phả vào tai mình.

“Im đi,” gã nói với vẻ khó chịu giả vờ, và khi cơ thể Steve bắt đầu rung lên vì cười, Tony cũng cười theo anh.


End file.
